Fiction's Diary
by Stellencia Patherica
Summary: He's a singer, a star in everyone's eyes. Lelouch Lamperouge is finally coming to Japan for a concert. As a fan of his, Kallen told this great news to her best friend C.C.. But it seems like this best friend of hers is hiding something from the world.
1. The Sudden Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and Pizza Hut.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, please be friendly. I will appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary<br>Today is finally the day…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- The Sudden Concert<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful morning. The birds are singing in the tree, the weather is great, just so perfect... for pizza eating. C.C. is sitting in her apartment balcony, there's a set of coffee table and chair where she usually sits there and enjoy the scenery with her favourite food, Pizza. Her black hair is swaying along with the wind.<p>

Yes, you read it right, black hair. _Curious?_

Today is typical Saturday, so she didn't go to her part time job.

"Hmmm….Today sure is peaceful isn't it?" She hummed.

_**BAM!**_

As she just finish her sentences, the front door slam open.

"C.C.!" A familiar voice comes from the front of her apartment at a pretty long distance at first.

"C.C.!" The voice got nearer and nearer to the balcony. C.C. is starting to wonder if she should run away from the creature. Then finally, a girl with red spiky hair appears.

_Huh? Do you expect somebody else?_

Kallen Kouzuki is currently the one standing at the balcony door with a huge grin on her face.

Kallen is C.C's one and only best friend. She first introduced herself to C.C. in highschool, the spicy tomboy don't like to be with the other girls, she thinks they are way too girly for her.

However, Kallen has one thing she loves as much as the other girls….

"Lelouch is coming to Japan for his concert!"

Yes, Kallen love the world top singer, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch is the top singer throughout the whole 19 years old, his posters can be seen in almost every girls' room. He became a singer ever since the age of 17. On a certain day this name is known and then his reputation eventually got higher than the other famous people. He is now the world's idol, a star in everyone's eyes, the world strongest girls' magnet.

"Oh, so that **_boya_** finally decided to visit Japan, huh? His fans must be excited" C.C. said with her eyebrows raise up a bit but she remained using her usual boring tone.

Looking back out at the peaceful world she meant just a while ago, she sipped her coffee, Starting to wonder if she should ignore her best friend talking about her idol, she has her own way to treat her friend.

Unlike the others (including Kallen), C.C. don't admired anything. To her, pizza is her world, and also the Pizza Hut merchandise Cheese-kun. She has almost the whole set of Cheese-kun merchandise, except for the giant plush toy, she is currently saving points for it.

"C.C.! Come on, his concert is tomorrow and I don't have the tickets yet!" Kallen cried.

Sighing at her friend's change of personality because of a certain idol, she place the cup along with the saucer onto the coffee table and stand up, looking back at Kallen.

"Alright then, I will go with you to get the tickets. Just wait here when I get prepare."Finishing her sentence, she started walking towards her room.

"Huh? But there might-erm… I mean, WILL be a lot of people, are you sure? You hate crowds." Kallen is surprise at her friend's words.

Turning around, she said with a smirk on her face: "Anything for a friend right? It's true that I hate crowd, but it's not the crowd's fault for this sudden information, he just had a concert last 2 weeks ago in somewhere else, no one can guess that he is planning for another concert."

Kallen touched by her word, letting C.C. to go in and change. Then she started having flashbacks about the extremely quick version of World Tour Concerts Lelouch's been having. "That's right, he just had a concert 2 weeks ago in Australia, isn't that tiring? Why is he doing this? "

Just as she finished her thought, C.C. comes out. She had her bangs tied up all the way to the top of her head, a sunglasses hanging on the shirt, purple spaghetti top with a white jacket, she wears a black skirt with white loose belt. Kallen couldn't help but admit that her best friend looks beautiful.

"Let's Go"

* * *

><p><strong>Stadium -Ticketing Booth<strong>

"WHOA…"

"…"

After a pretty short journey, the two finally reaches the stadium where Lelouch's concert will be held at. However, Kallen realize that getting the tickets will be harder than she thought.

"We can never GET IT, argh…" the red hair girl cried.

Normally there is supposed to be a queue or a crowd, and no one will be surprise. However, the current situation is beyond Kallen's imagination. The crowd is so much bigger than any other crowd, it's so big that once you get in can never make it out alive.

There are even some road blocks on the road across the stadium to prevent car accident on those crazy fans, the road in front of the booth has now turned into a sea, a sea of human beings. _  
><em>

Turning to face C.C. only to see her smirking, showing no surprise at it.

"So the **_boya _**is really that famous huh?"

"Huh? Of course he is!" The red head's spirit returned, telling how great her idol is.

"But it seems like I can't go to his concert, it was like my only chance. He barely comes to Japan, I can't go stalk him to all over the world, right?" But then it sinks down again…

Looking at the depressed friend of her in the corner of the eyes, C.C. says: " Say, do you want to meet him face to face and get to go to his concert at the same time?"

"What? That's impossible! The back door is lock! And with all these people…HOW?"

C.C. then smirks that actually kind of creeps Kallen out. "Wait here while I go get the heavenly tickets for you, okay?"

"Umm….okay." Kallen reply hesitantly, standing there alone watching her friend's back before it dissapears.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the stadium office<strong>

A man with raven hair and a man with brown hair are having quite a conversation in front of the giant window of the room, they had a clear view of the sea of humans.

"Well? Satisfied?"

"Umm….why not? This seems normal."

"The crowd got larger since this morning"

"Not surprise, how can they do it? It's just…"

"Unbelievable? Well they probably come in a group and take shifts to line up."

"That's not what I meant, Suzaku. They broke the rules and made the crowd bigger until the road. Look at that! Even the government had no choice but to put road blocks there to prevent any accident occur. And why can't they control the crowd? " the raven haired one scolded.

Suzaku chuckled "Maybe they all got a day off just to line up here? Mr. Lelouch, you do know your face are everywhere all over the world right?"

"Right… But what if they blame me for any accidents?"

"Hey! The preparations are done! Want to take a look?" A man shouted, he is the one in charge of the concert decorations.

"Sure!" Suzaku replied as Lelouch is still looking at the window.

Suzaku is Lelouch's manager. Not only he's Lelouch childhood friend but also his best friend, they've been through a lot together ever since Lelouch's reputation started growing to the top, Suzaku is always there for him. As a manager, he is better than Lelouch thought in doing all the planning and paperwork.

"Let's go." Suzaku turned back to Lelouch and smile.

"Tomorrow is another big day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FICTION'S DIARY~<br>When fiction starts writing a diary of its own.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Stadium backdoor<strong>

C.C. somehow managed to walk through the crowd with only a few strands of hair out of place. She is currently standing near the backdoor.

"That is why I hate crowd." fixing her silky black hair. _  
><em>

"So I'll be counting your works tomorrow right?" A voice is heard in front of the back door.

C.C. smirked.

* * *

><p>The idol star and his manager is standing in front of a man, C.C. recognized that man. Taizo Kirihara, he is one of the concert organizer in Japan.<p>

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, my daughter Kaguya is a huge fan of yours." Taizo Kirihara chuckled. "So she requested me to get your autograph, before you gets too busy." He handed Lelouch an autograph book.

"Don't worry Lelouch, Uncle Taizo Kirihara had more than 7 years experience on his job, I don't think there will be any problem." Suzaku stated with a confident smile.

"_So he must be the son of Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku huh?"_ C.C. thought, still hiding behind a building beside that alley of the backdoor.

"Alright! I think we should go back to the hotel and rest for tomorrow. See you next time" After they bid farewell to the old guy, Lelouch put on his flat cap to prevent anyone from recognizing him, taking out his sunglasses.

"Why wear disguises? You're a girl magnet anyway?" Suzaku mocked.

"Hmm? I don't think so-Ahh!" A girl crashed into Lelouch, causing both of them both fall onto the ground, his sunglasses dropped by his side.

Lelouch falls onto his butt while the gifallers between his legs. The girl faced down, he can see her black silky hair flowing down along with her, ended up landing on her back elegantly as if in a slow motion.

Lelouch watched as she get up from him can now see her wearing a pair of sunglasses. The girl looks at him through the sunglasses, but Lelouch can't look into her eyes since the direct eye contact is blocked by those dark coloured lens.

"Umm….I'm sorry" Lelouch smile nervously and tries to be a gentleman to not ruin his image. Suddenly realizing that he is not wearing his sunglasses. _"Did she recognize me?"_

The girl bent down and lean her small face nearer to his sitting form, staring into his eyes through the sunglasses, their face inches away this totally caught him off guard.

She then left without saying anything, Lelouch is starting to wonder if he is getting hated by female population now or the girl didn't recognize him, usually girls screams after spotting him.

"Well that was awkward..." Suzaku chuckled.

"Yea." Lelouch replied. Looking at the direction where that girl went."What a weird girl…"

"So…You ARE a girl magnet after all huh?" Suzaku chuckled. "To think you even attract weird girls…"

"Argh, just shut it Suzaku." Lelouch decided to cut off his manager's mocks.

Suzaku just laugh "Come on, don't you want to go back? Put on your sunglasses."

"Right…." Standing up onto his feet, Lelouch picks up his sunglasses and wear it.

Suzaku walks out of the alley as the lead to get a cab. Lelouch puts his hands into his pockets in the jacket.

"Huh? I-It- It's gone…." He puts his hands even deeper into the pockets this time, making a double check. "It's really gone."

"Lelouch! The cab is here. What are you waiting for?" Suzaku shouted as low as possible from the front.

Looking back at the route that weird girl uses just now, Lelouch's eyes widened.

"That girl…"

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Kallen is getting very impatient now….she had a feeling she's ditched.

"Where is she!"

She is standing on a hill near the stadium, where she and C.C. parted.

"I can't believe this! If she ditched me, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

Surprised at the voice, she turns around to see C.C. standing there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh! C.C. you are back! I thought you ditched me, so I…" Kallen tries to explain.

"It's okay. By the way…" She takes out something from her pocket. Kallen gasped loudly, unable to close her mouth back.

C.C. smirks.

In her hand, is two backstage passes.

"We are going to the concert tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sincerely,<em>**

_**Your owner.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**There! **

**My first story, first chapter… Hope you enjoy it. And yes that girl who bumped into Lelouch is the black hair C.C... Huh? Still curious, well then wait for the next chapter. **

**Teehee~**

**Stellencia Patherica - Stella**


	2. The Magic of the Tickets

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS! And then I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I can't have a beta reader yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and Pizza Hut.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary<br>She can finally know what happened**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Magic of the Tickets<strong>

* * *

><p>Kallen is in her room, getting ready for the concert she had been longing for.<p>

Yesterday C.C. got them two VIP backstage passes, god knows she had the ability to get those. She felt so lucky to have her as a best friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"C-C.C.! H-How in the world did you get those! Am I dreaming!" Kallen pinched herself on the cheek, only to find out it isn't a dream.<em>**

**_It's already evening, the sky is in beautiful shade of red and orange colour, they are on their way back home. _**

**_"I see, you wish this to be only a dream?" C.C. said sadly._**

**_C.C. waved the backstage passes in her hand purposely in front of Kallen's face. "Then I guess I should throw these away." She said dramatically. _**

**_"NOOO! You can't!" Kallen exclaimed. "Those are like a piece of gold to me now! You don't even have to risk your life going into the crowd to get the normal tickets. I wonder if we are the only one having these!" _**

**_"We are not the only one, the staffs in there had the same backstage passes. It's just that these passes not only allow us to visit your dearest Lelouch, it also allow us to watch his concert from the VIP box that is located right on top of the normal audience seat." C.C. explained._**

**_"How come I never heard of it before?" Kallen asked._**

**_"Because it is only known by the star himself and his manager, so that they can at least can give those passes to the guest he wants to invite, like his relatives and friends."_**

**_"Hmm…Wait! Does that mean…You got those from…LELOUCH?"_**

**_"Indeed." C.C. smirked._**

* * *

><p>Kallen really don't know what to say at that moment. Of course she was surprise, she was unsure whether to feel lucky or unlucky. Well, maybe both, but C.C. DID asked her to wait there for her return. It made sense because C.C. knows that she will probably scream if she saw Lelouch. So, she should feel unlucky for missing the chance... Right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"WHAT? You met him? Oh My Gosh! Did he say anything?" Kallen can feel her heart almost jump out from her mouth.<em>**

**_"We didn't talk to each other, so calm down Kallen. All I did is taking these passes from his pocket" _**

**_"Take? More like stealing C.C., how did you manage to get it? Those were in his pocket."_**

**_"I purposely bumped into him…"_**

**_"You what? This is even better now! Tell me, how was it? His body?"_**

**_"You perverted crazy fan." C.C. replied."You can't feel it by just bumping into him," she smile. "But for your information, he's a smart guy who is also lack of stamina, so there won't be any muscles." _**

**_"You talk like you actually know him." Kallen said, then something hit her in her mind."Hey, how do you knows about the passes in his pocket, the VIP room and even-"_**

**_"Oh look, we reached my apartment, time sure fly fast doesn't it?" Cutting her sentences with a fake smile, C.C. is showing a very strong hint of changing the subject. Kallen knows, she can see it. _**

**_"I'm starting to think you are hiding something." Kallen's face becomes serious. She looked at C.C. who is walking towards the elevator._**

**_"Perhaps…Kallen" Without turning back, C.C. walks into the elevator. "Goodnight Kallen."_**

**_"But!"_**

**_The elevator door close, leaving Kallen standing there alone._**

**_"We're best friend..."_**

* * *

><p>After all the time they spend together, C.C. is always the one who sees through her. Kallen feels like she barely knows about her best friend. C.C. is just so mysterious all the time, the only thing she knows about her is her favourite food and certain merchandise from Pizza Hut.<p>

She remembers two years ago, C.C. transfers into her school in the middle of autumn, when they were 17. Her introductions are so short that she leaves so many question marks over every student's head. All she told them is her name, a simple C.C.

During classes, she did not interact with the others. There will always be a strong mysterious aura around her figure no matter what she did, sitting in the class, eating in the cafeteria or walking in the corridor. Something is just not right, Kallen is always wondering what the problem is.

Soon, due to C.C. anti-socialness, the whole school is starting weird rumours about her, some says she's a witch, staring into her eyes for more than ten seconds brings bad luck for a week. More kinds of rumours are spreading all over the school, causing C.C. to be a quite an infamous person there. The students don't dare to talk to her, the bullies will gossip about her but won't dare to bully her, even the teachers are afraid of her, not to say her black hair is giving more effects to the rumours.

Kalleen remembers the day they became friend. On that day, she had lost many things, she was so helpless. But then C.C. helped her. To her, C.C. is a person who done her a great favour, to be her only friend who will always stay by her side. Ever since that day, the rumours were gone for good, but C.C still doesn't interact with anyone except for Kallen.

Kallen steps out from the shower, her body wrapped in towel.

She change into her best outfit, it reminded her of the meeting with Lelouch later, she smiles into the mirror a little while and it vanish by the next minute. Something is keeping her from being happy, and she knows what it is, it's her friendship with C.C. Somehow she felt the existence of their friendship is only cause by a single promise they did two years ago, it felt just so untrue.

She wipe her wet dripping hair with the towel, looking back at the mirror with her hand still on the towel over her head

"What are you hiding C.C., I thought we are best friends, you promised that-"

_**DING DONG~**_

...

"Ah...Kallen! Your friend is here~" Kallen's mother voice came from downstairs

Kallen slowly walking down the stairs, she can hear her mother talking to C.C., she decided to stay by staircase and eavesdrops for a while.

"So you're C.C.? My Kallen talks about you a lot, you girls are best friends right?"

"Indeed we are" C.C.'s voice.

Her mother chuckle for a moment "Kallen said you got her the best ticket eve., I must thank you for that, she is really happy. I thought I will never see her smiling like that anymore"

"You're welcome Mrs Kouzuki"

"I'm pretty surprise, to think there's a foreigner in Kallen's school. Which nation are you from? It's really rare to see people with green hair, you didn't dye right? It looks so natural."

"_Green hair?"_ Kallen surprised at her mother's word. She runs down towards the living room where her mother and C.C. are.

"Ah Kallen, you're here, it's not nice to keep your friend waiting." The mother smiles at her daughter warmly.

Kallen rolls her eyes to C.C., her eyes widened in disbelieve. C.C.'s hair is bright green colour, it's really beautiful and distracting under the dining room's light, it look so silky that you wanted to braid it so never know that C.C. has green hair, it doesn't looks like she dyed it. Instead, the dark colour hair she had before look much more fake than this.

"C.C. …why-?" Kallen said automatically

"You done? Alright then let's go." C.C. said as she smiles at her, getting up from her chair.

They are now on a cab, on their way to the stadium. Both girls in their autumn outfit. C.C. is wearing an autumn cap with a pair of sunglasses…again. _What's with her and sunglasses? It's almost night._

"C.C., why is your hair green. Did you dye it?" Kallen asked.

"No, this is my original hair colour."

"So before this, you dyed it black?"

"Yes."

They keep quiet after that, both girls are looking at the window of their own side of the cab.

"Why?...Why did you keep it as a secret? What are you hiding from me?" Kallen asked. Her face looks serious, and sad.

"…"

"C.C..."

"You will know eventually. Before that…" C.C. turns around to look at Kallen, who look back at her. She smiles "Why not we enjoy the time before it ends?"

Kallen don't understand what she means. _Before it ends?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FICTION'S DIARY~<br>When fiction starts writing a diary of its own.**_

* * *

><p>Finally arrived the stadium, C.C. requested the cab driver to stop at the backdoor alley.<p>

After paying the cab driver for the ride, they walk towards the backdoor. Kallen is starting to feel nervous, after all, she is going to meet her idol.

They walk towards the door while C.C. is removing her sunglasses. There's a strong looking guard in front of the door, he glance at the girls, then he grunt. C.C. shows him the backstage passes, the guard take a look at the passes and then he let them go through the door.

Kallen take a good look at the guard before she went in. "_Did he just smiles at C.C.?"_

She shrugged and continues following her best friend. They walked pass a few staffs in the corridor, she realizes they all wear the same expression, they all look surprise. Kallen keep turning her head from left to right repeatedly, everyone in the corridor will just gasped and start whispering around right after they spotted the girls, her nervousness had transform into curiosity. _What is happening?_

They reached their destination, the room where Lelouch Lamperouge is. C.C. is standing in front of the door with Kallen hiding at the back, since she is really nervous at the moment. C.C. stares at the door knob for a while, then she reach toknocks on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the room<strong>

Suzaku is currently sitting with a light blue hair guy beside him, watching his assistant applying make ups on Lelouch.

"I hate make-ups" Lelouch pouted looking at himself from the mirror.

"Lelouch I thought you're used to it already" Suzaku laughed.

"Just be patient~ Jeez, young people these days." A light blue hair man with glasses said with a joking face.

"Lloyd!" The make-up artist frowns.

"What is it Cecile?"

"You don't want to know…" Cecile returns to Lelouch on the chair, continues doing her job.

Suzaku turns to Lelouch. "So Lelouch, it's today right?"

"I guess so."

"What today?" Cecile raised her eyebrows.

Suzaku give her a bright smile. "You will know later Miss Cecile."

A few knocks on the door. Lelouch smirked at Suzaku.

"Come in!"

Cecile gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Llyod smirked. "Well, well…so this is what you mean."

Suzaku smiles at the guest. "Welcome back Miss C.C."

Kallen is confused. _They all know C.C.?_

Cecile moves away from Lelouch, letting him to turn his swivel chair around to face the two girls. He smirks. "Found you, I win."

Kallen flushed at the sight of Lelouch, been hiding behind C.C. to avoid any awkward eye contact. Then something hits her, she walk in front of C.C. to face everyone. "Wait! What is going on here? I don't get it?" She faces C.C. looking very serious. "C.C. what is your relationship with Lelouch? You know him don't you?"

Kallen is very curious and she wants the answer, right now.

C.C. raises her head a bit higher to face Kallen properly, dramatic wind blowing her lime green hair .

"I'm the one who raise Lelouch to the top, the one who made him the star in everyone's eyes today.

Her hair stops flowing.

"I am Lelouch's former manager."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew…Alright! Done~ Oh…erm…sorry if it took such a long time. Hope you enjoy~**


	3. The Answers from the Witch

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again people, I am so happy that I'm about to cry! *Cough*Anyway, I am so so SO sorry that I took quite a long time to update. Hope you Enjoooooy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and Pizza Hut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<br>****SHE had returned...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Answers from the Witch<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What do you mean?" <em>**

**_"I told you Lelouch? This is a test."_**

**_"But, that means you will be leaving…" Lelouch mumbled._**

**_C.C. turns around to look at Lelouch, did not hear what he just said, hands placed on the waist. "I will return if you pass."_**

**_"And if I failed?" Lelouch looked at C.C. seriously._**

**_"I will leave you forever. Don't even bother to look for me."_**

**_He sighed. "Very well, I will pass this test of yours, for the sake of my goal. Besides…" Lelouch give out his hand, he smirked. "I still need the legendary witch's help."_**

**_"This shall be a part of the contract." She shook his hand._**

* * *

><p>Kallen's jaw dropped. "C.C.,you mean... you used to be his manager? So you do know him this whole time?" She looked around. "That explained how you knows everything…"<p>

C.C. smirked at her. "I gave my job to Suzaku as Lelouch temporary manager while I am gone. But it seems like he is enjoying his job."

They glance at Suzaku who immediately smiled brightly back at them.

Lelouch smirked. "So…Did I pass?"

C.C. stared boringly. "Amazingly yes, you pass. Of all my contractors, you're the first, good job."

Lelouch smirked. "So, you will come back?"

"As promised, Lelouch." C.C. replied blankly.

Kallen is confused once again, but she decided not to be busy body, first impression for her idol is important.

Lelouch spotted the red head beside C.C., he pointed at her and smiled charmingly. "So, who's this lovely lady?"

C.C. faces the person he meant, which is Kallen. "She's my friend who happen to be a fan of yours, as your former manager I order you to give her your autograph."

Lelouch chuckled. He grabbed his pen and a piece of paper then he signed on it. "Witch, I don't take orders."

The idol handed that piece of paper to the fan, Kallen can almost see the bright sparkles and roses blooming behind him when he smiled.

"Still love to charm girls, as usual." C.C. teased.

The raven hair boy glared at C.C., trying not to lose his cool. First impression is very important, for the sake of his pride of course.

"Alright then, it's time for me to go. Suzaku will show you the way to the room." He left in his very own gentleman way, one of the reasons why girls are all over him.

Lloyd and Cecile stands up, the almost forgotten pair stroll out of the room.

"Leaving already Lloyd?" C.C. asked the glasses one, like a boss.

Lloyd turns around with that smile he always have on his face. "Nah~ I am just going to check out our star, in case he ruins my make-ups."

Suzaku chuckled and turns to face the girls. "Let me show you two the way to the room before I meet up with Lelouch."

Suzaku lead them to the room. It is a luxurious air- conditioned room with a coffee table and a couch, there is also a fridge at the corner. The yellow colour light on the celling illuminated the whole place.

A huge glass window stands in front of the couch and the coffee table, giving them a clear view of the stage from right above, almost like an opera box.

"Whoa…" Kallen eyes widened. She teleports from one corner to another, exploring every bit of the place. "This is the best seat I ever had in my life."

While Kallen is still exploring the room, C.C. went out without her friend noticing. She closed the door behind her and stays there with Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled and asked. "So Miss C.C., how are you? It's been a long time"

"Indeed it is…Cut out the "Miss" next time, I like it better when it's just C.C."

"I can see you made a friend. That's... really surprising"

"What's wrong with me having a friend? She couldn't get the normal tickets, so I decided to bring her along."

"I understand." Suzaku chuckled. "So, did you reveal everything to her?"

"Not exactly everything, she will know someday anyway."

"I am surprised that she takes things pretty easy. If I'm her, I will probably freak out." Suzaku laughed.

C.C. glances at him with the corner of her eyes.

"Is that all you want to know?"

The brunette stops laughing, he looked down, hair blocking his eyes from C.C.'s view. "So…will you come back? Lelouch DO needs you"

"I will."

"I see…" Suzaku smiled bitterly

C.C. looked at him. "You really love this job don't you?" She chuckled. "Stop covering, you don't feels like giving it back to me right?"

Suzaku raises his eyebrows, surprised at how C.C. saw through him. "Well, ever since you made Lelouch famous, he didn't seem to care about others anymore, he is always with you, thinking about achiving his goal."

He looked at his feet and chuckled bitterly. "So when you offered me the job I was really glad. I can at least help him, stay by him as his best friend. "

C.C. stared at the boy in front of her for a few seconds, she smirked

"Hmm…I don't think that's the only reason." She teased. "What's her name again? Is it…"

She lip sync the word she meant using her lips.

Suzaku's face turned red immediately upon knowing who she is trying to tell. "Eh? Huh? Wha-What are you talking about? What makes you thinks that?"

When C.C. is about to tease the boy again, Kallen stepped out at this moment to look for C.C.

Suzaku coughed. "Well then, I need to go look for Lelouch now. So, I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!"

The girls went into the room, waiting for the concert to start. Kallen sits on the couch, looking through the huge glass in front of them.

"C.C."

"Hnn?" C.C. picks up the pizza box on the table. She opened the box, her lips formed into a smile. _**He **_always knows what she wants on which day.

"Explain to me."

"Huh?"

"Best friends don't keep secrets." Kallen said sternly.

C.C. stares at her. She swallowed her pizza in a swift motion, without choking.

"Two years ago, I made a contract with Lelouch. We were all 16 at that time."

Kallen did not show any reaction, but she's pretty curious for C.C.'s next word.

"If I helped him on his goal, he shall grant my wish."

"And what is his goal?"

"To reach the top of the media world, he has his reason to do that, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

Kallen understands, then she continued on with the list of her questions for C.C. "Then why did you come to Japan?"

"I gave him a test."

Kallen raises her eyebrows. "Test?"

"Yes. I told him to find me. I told him that I will hide myself in another place. I did not tell him where I go, so it's just like a guessing game," She took another bite of her pizza. "All he needs to do is guess a place and have a concert there, I will go find him if he got it correctly."

She bites her pizza again and quickly chewed it. "The time limit is 3 years. I promised to return if he passes, but if he fails I will leave him forever."

"3 years? That's plenty of time, he could have this world tour concerts last year or something." Kallen asked with a cup of coffee in her hand.

C.C. chuckled. "He wants to continue his studies back then in grade 11."

Kallen nodded in understanding.

"Wait, Lelouch had Suzaku as his manager. Why does he still need you? No offence…"

C.C. bit her pizza again, swallowed it in a swift motion. "Kallen, I'm the one who taught him the ability to catch someone's heart by using just his voice. There's still more he needs to learn, he clearly knows that, that is why he still needs me."

"I see." The girl with the coffee looked away. _Wait! She taught Lelouch the technique to sing perfectly? Man…What is she?_

Not feeling to ask any more questions, she shakes away the thought of C.C.'s singing ability. However, she couldn't fight over her curiosity towards one thing. "What's your wish?"

C.C. kept quiet for a while. "That will be another secret."

Kallen frowned at her.

C.C. smirked. "Relax Kallen, there are things that is better to keep as secret. I didn't even tell Lelouch what it is."

Kallen calmed down. "How do you expect him to grand your wish I he don't even knows what it is."

"That...," C.C. sips her coffee, and put it onto the saucer elegantly. "Is just a matter of time."

Kallen pouts. "But you don't have to hide everything right?"

She looked back the huge piece of glass that's been preventing the cold air from escaping. "You even dyed your hair, what was that for? So that Lelouch won't recognize you?" The red head mocked.

"Kallen."

She stops.

_Silence_

"Do I…um …looks familiar to you?" C.C. faced away from her friend, her face totally blocked by the back of her own head.

Kallen don't know what to say, she just sits there, thinking for an answer.

To be honest, now that she mentioned it, Kallen do have this familiar feeling towards C.C.'s new appearance. What is it? Where have she seen it before?

_Silence again_

"Why asked such questions?"Kallen laughed nervously.

A loud noise comes from the stage, Lelouch's concert is starting.

"You know what C.C.? Let's just enjoy Lelouch's concert." Kallen smiles brightly with sparkles in her eyes.

The green hair girl chuckled; she picked up the last piece of pizza. "Sure"

The rest of the day is wonderful, well…at least for the pair in the air-conditioned room. Relaxing as always with food and drinks served.

Lelouch's concert is again successful with the fans cheering for him. And of course Lelouch is tired, but it worth. Today will be the last time he had a concert. Like what Lloyd said, Lelouch did ruin his make-ups. Thanks to his body with such low stamina, sweats are all over his face. Lloyd screams at him when C.C. and Kallen visited them, watching as Cecile is busy saving the ruined make-ups, the boy can only pouts at this humiliation.

Lelouch just narrowed his eyes like "_here we go again_". Lloyd hates it when his cosmetic products are wasted. He had his own cosmetic manufacturers, his own brand...oh and an assistant which is Cecile. He is the one in charge of Lelouch's cosmetic products, C.C. hired him when she was his manager, seems like the girl knows him and trusted him.

After all the fun she's having, Kallen went home with C.C. It's almost midnight, thanks to the encore.

They are once again in front of the elevator, probably the last time they will be standing there.

"So you are leaving, tomorrow?"

"Yes, the plane is tomorrow."

…

She knew it! C.C. will have to return to Lelouch's side as his manager again.

"Do you want to say anything before I go? I still have something to pack" C.C. asked while waiting for the elevator.

"…"

The elevator arrived. C.C. went in.

Before the door can close, Kallen blocked it. "C.C. is it okay for me not to answer that question earlier?"

C.C. smiled. "It's up to you Kallen, as long as you see me as a friend."

"Huh?"

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FICTION'S DIARY~<br>when fiction starts writing a diary of its own.**_

* * *

><p>Upon reaching her home, Kallen's mother greets her daughter and asks her about her day.<p>

"You know what Kallen?"

"Hnn?" The tired girl is walking up the stairs towards her bed room.

"Your friend reminded me of someone." Her mother smiled.

Kallen stops halfway at the stairs. Even her mother thinks C.C. is familiar? Who exactly is she?

Her mother looked at her again with a wondering face, index finger on her chin. "She somehow reminded me of_her_…"

"Her?"

"The Witch." Her mother smile again, mother's nature.

Kallen's brain burst for one second. She thanked her mother before dashing into her room. Her jacket and handbag were thrown violently onto the bed, she turns on her laptop.

_That's it! Why didn't I think of it?_

She moves the cursor to the BIGLOBE search engine and typed the word "_The Witch 2014 Britannia_" in it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Witch<strong>_

**_C.C. (C2) - year 2014_**

**_A singer name goes by C.C. Her real name is unknown to the public. She is a genius singer who can sing in many different voices perfectly. _**

**_Although she had only written two songs so far, yet she sang covers for songs written by the others which surprisingly caused her to reach the top of the media world in a month._**

**_Due to her amazing voice changing-while-singing ability, she was given a nickname "The Witch". _**

**_History _**

**_Was first introduced at the age of fourteen (2014) through the "Britannian's Idol"- a Britannia National Singing Contest._**

**_On the year 2015 December, she mysteriously disappeared from the public eyes._**

**_Rumour told that her disappearance was caused by the stress of being a singer. This upsets almost everyone in the world. _**

**_Related Questions _**

**_Will C.C. ever returned?_**

**_Who is C.C's manager?_**

**_Will Lelouch replace C.C.?_**

* * *

><p>Kallen shuts down her computer, she collapsed onto her bed. She understands now, it all makes sense.<p>

C.C. was the "**Witch**", she then went out of sight without a sound. One year later she helped Lelouch to become a singer. Then she gave Lelouch this test and she ended up picking Japan as her hiding spot. She dyed her hair black to avoid anyone like her fan from recognizing her. Her mother was able to recognize her because her daughter used to sing her song all day.

Kallen remembers C.C. appearing on the television before when she's still younger. Why didn't she recognize her earlier? Because C.C. is all grown up now! She even had black hair. No wonder Lelouch's manager was never expose until a year ago, which is probably when Suzaku took over her job.

Kallen pick up her cell phone, she hesitated and dialled C.C.'s phone number.

On the other side, C.C. is woken up by the ringing phone. She yawned and takes a good look on the screen, _Kallen…_

"What is it now? Forgot your autograph on the table?" C.C. answered sleepily.

"C.C.!"

C.C. raised one of her eyebrow slightly. "Hmm?"

"No matter who you are, I will always see you as a friend." Kallen smiled.

…

"I see, so you finally found out?"

"Yes."

C.C. laughed.

"Were you... lonely? You know…you quit...back then…"

"…"

"…"

"I am alone, even when I was famous."

"Is that why? You quit?"

"Perhaps."

…

Kallen's chuckles were heard.

"What's so funny?"

"I was wondering if your wish is not to be lonely anymore. You won't be having such a wish right?" _Because that can't be C.C., she won't get sad over such thing, right?_

…

"C.C., is it?"

"Don't worry. What I wanted Lelouch to grant me is a different thing."

"I…see."

"…"

Silence has been happening between them a lot, Kallen can't bear with it anymore.

"Hey! Why not we have a girl talk, I never had one, you neither right? This will be our first and last girl talk!"

"Huh?"

"Come on C.C., we can talk about you, boys…or Lelouch! I bet there's more between you and him other than being accomplice."

"I refuse."

"I am guessing he's the one you meant who thanked you first."

"Told you it's a secret. So don't expect me to tell you."

"Come on C.C.!"

_Laughters are heard._

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Airport<strong>

"Ah! Can't wait to see Nunnally!"

"She must have missed you a lot, Lelouch" Suzaku commented.

"I am going to live in your house again, is my room still there?" C.C. asked.

"Yea…"

As soon as they grabbed their luggage, Lloyd and Cecile hurried away towards the exit in an unbelievable speed.

C.C. watches their backs as they leave, sweat dropping. "What with their rush?"

"Unlike us, they had a meeting later." Suzaku answered, also staring at the pair.

Lelouch faced them, he adjusted his cap. "There should be cabs out there. Let's go, Nunnally is waiting!"

As they took their first step out of the sliding door, a bunch of people with microphones, cameras, notepads and etc. rushed towards them. Lights, Cameras' shutter sound can be heard.

_The Paparazzi?_

Panic, Lelouch took off his coat and places it over C.C.'s head, trying to hide her from the reporters. C.C. quickly adjusts the coat to cover her head properly_. She is not wearing her sunglasses damn it!_

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and understands what his best friend needs, immediately went in front of C.C. to block her.

"How do they know we're coming today? Unless…"

"This is Milly Ashford, the best celebrity reporter from KT TV!" A blond girl was squeezed out from the crowd.

"Of course, its Milly…I knew it." Lelouch glared at her, a hand on the covered C.C.'s shoulder, pushing her face closer to his chest.

"Hello~ Lelouch, long time no see!" The girl named Milly said cheerfully.

C.C. recognizes that voice, she's one of Lelouch friend who love to tease him about his love life. This Milly is well-known as the celebrity stalker; she knows everything about them, especially Lelouch.

The girl wants to take a good look of that Milly girl's face, in order to do that she needs to move her head upwards a bit. Lelouch did not miss that little detail of her moment, if she moves her head even a little bit, her face will be seen.

There was a push on C.C.'s head, causing her to look back onto the ground.

"Lelouch…" She cursed.

"Shut up witch." Lelouch whispered.

The observant Milly spotted the little action of her favourite star.

"Hmm~ Lelouch, what's that you're hiding? Could it be a girl? I saw long hair." The Ashford girl asked with her index finger on her cheek.

The three of them froze there, yes...included C.C. underneath that piece of cloth. The cameras' shutter sounds and flashes are gone too. There was the quiet moment like a teacher who walks into the noisy class.

_Lelouch is hiding a girl? Breaking news! People around them started whispering._

Milly smiled wickedly. "Well?"

Lelouch stared at the blond, so is Suzaku, so is C.C.

_There's no way out, unless…they run. There's a cab there!_

Lelouch whispers into Suzaku's ear about his plan, the brunette nodded.

They all stay still for three seconds. Then of all the sudden, Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hand and is trying his best to run through the crowd, while Suzaku is at the front clearing them a clean path.

C.C. shocked by the unexpected action, she held the coat over her head hard enough to keep it in place while running.

They can hear the paparazzi group behind chasing after them.

"_The cab! We're almost there."_

Just as they thought they can get away safely, the coat over C.C.'s head was pulled, probably a fangirl of Lelouch since that is his coat.

Lucky for her Lelouch was holding her hand, she almost falls to the ground on the back. Lelouch pulled her tiny hand towards him until she's able to stand stable. She lost the coat…and also her cap which had drop along with the coat.

Silky green hair exposed to the world, blooming in the air. Everyone gasped at their sight, even Milly.

More people are approaching them. The paparazzi behind are confused, they can only see C.C.'s back. Who is this mysterious girl Lelouch was trying to hide?

Suzaku and Lelouch froze there, thinking for a new escape plan. They are once again surrounded by a new formed crowd, hundreds pairs of eyes staring at them.

Milly walked to the front, she smiled politely. "Excuse me Miss, but who are you? What's your relationship with Lelouch?"

"I guess you're still interested in Lelouch's love life, Milly is it?" C.C. said without facing her.

"You can see? He's fun to tease" Milly grinned.

Lelouch gave an annoyed look to Milly beside C.C.

"Then I shall answer your previous questions." C.C. smirked.

Suzaku walked back to Lelouch, both look unsure.

The green hair lady turn around to face the cameras, the people stared at the teenage girl in front of them.

"I am C.C., the Witch who disappeared four years ago."

Everyone gasped, some start taking pictures.

"And my relationship with Lelouch?"

She smirked.

"I am his teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>In case you get confused, here's a timeline:<strong>

_**Year 2014-**_

_** C.C. became a star (14 years old)**_

_**~One year later~**_

_**Year 2015–**_

_** (December) Disappearance of C.C. (15 years old)**_

_**~Another year later~**_

_**Year 2016 – **_

_**(December) Lelouch met C.C. and became a star.**_

_**(Both 16, Lelouch is still continuing his studies while being a singer)**_

_**-Time skip (The test is given)-**_

_**Year 2017- **_

_**(March) C.C. moved to Japan**_

_**(May) C.C. and Kallen became friends.**_

_**-Highschool (All 17)**_

_**~One year friendship~**_

_**2018- **_

_**Everyone graduated. (All 18)**_

_**(Now) September- Lelouch came to Japan.**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for those who are disappointed by C.C.'s answer on the previous chapter. But don't worry, There will be LLXCC later, I promise! I just want it to come smooth and slowly. **

**By the way, school is starting soon. What my point is that I might not be able to update much, but I'll try my best!**


	4. The Fallen Star

**Notice:**

**I've decided to change Taizo Kirihara as the concert organizer back in chapter , so that makes Kaguya the daughter of a concert organizer, so she gets all the special treatment which helps in the future chapters. And if you think Taizo Kirihara is a LITTLE too old to be Kaguya's father, here why. ****Taizo Kirihara remarried to another younger woman who already had a daughter, which is Kaguya. But they still love each other.**

**WOW! Look at what's written in "Dear Diary" section. Pretty tempting huh? You'll know about it soon, hehe…hehehe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Pizza Hut.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary<br>Jealousy drives him mad…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Fallen Star**

* * *

><p>The clock struck 6 in the evening, the rain is pouring heavily outside.<p>

There stood a lonely modern-designed house equipped with the best security system in Britannia somewhere in the capital of Britannia, The Pendragon City.

A person with raven coloured hair is staring though a large piece of fixed window in one of the room. The room is big and is as modern-looking as the house, completed with a bed set, couch, desk, coffee table and more stuff you can find in a bedroom. Most of them are black and white coloured.

"I can't believe you revealed yourself like that!" Lelouch roared in anger, still facing the window.

A brunette who's been sitting in a chair at the desk flinched. There is also a female sitting on the side of the king-size bed in the room, hugging a pillow tight to her chest. The waist-length green hair she had stood out a lot in the pure white walled room.

She chuckles slyly. "Talking to window I see, Lelouch."

The angry man furrowed his brows while his eyes glared sharply. "Witch! I am talking to you!"

They have just returned from the paparazzi horde that surrounded them like a pack of hungry wolves. Without any choice, Lelouch threw off his expensive flat cap in order to distract the crowd. While the fans were busy fighting for the cap, Suzaku continue to lead them towards another cab.

And so here they are, successfully escaped from the frustrated Milly, which is a good thing. But the bad thing is the information is completely leaking into every corner of the world.

…**(**ಠ**_**ಠ**)…. **

The hot-tempered lad can always makes someone shivered whenever he shouts like that, including Suzaku the BEST FRIEND. He can only sit there and watch, secretly glad that he's not the one got scolded by this man.

"_No!"_ The brunette thought in determination. "_Not this time!"_

He's not going to stay there and do nothing when a girl is being scolded by his best friend. He straightens himself on the chair and takes a deep breath.

"Now, now… Lelouch. No need to shout…right?"

He shuts his eyes tight and cringe he head away, bracing himself for any kind of possible impact.

Nothing?

"_Phew…Wait, they just ignored me?"_

The brunette pouted and sank himself back into the chair, disappointed about his inexistence to these people.

Suddenly losing interest in teasing both of the boys, C.C. once again wears her emotionless face.

"What is wrong with me revealing myself?"

"It's just…" Lelouch paused while his eyes are starting to dart from right to left. "You could have just told them that you are someone else.

"Well? I don't have a choice anyway. It's better than being revealed as your girlfriend right? I know you won't like that either. "

The boy looked at her, frowning. "Well…yea"

"If I lied that I'm someone else, won't that leave even more suspicions to them?"

"…"

"Speechless already? Now, may I ask for the reason why you being so angry ever since we got onto the cab?"

Those words echoed into both man's ear, being processed in their mind. Suzaku tilted his head automatically, wondering about the same thing. She's right, nothing is wrong except for the discovery of C.C. But that was just an accident, there's nothing to be mad about.

That's right. It won't do Lelouch any harm anyway.

"No-nothing really." Lelouch averts any eye contacts from the other two and answered with a lower volume.

C.C. looks at him suspiciously, but then she shrugged it off.

"Onii-sama? Is that you?" An angelic voice rang from outside of the room.

Lelouch face brightened immediately, he runs off to open the door.

"Nunnally!"

The door opened, a girl with closed eyelids on a wheelchair came to their sight, along with a maid behind taken control of her wheelchair.

The girl smiles while giving out her tiny hand. "Welcome home onii-sama!"

"Welcome home, Lelouch-sama." The maid greeted her master and pushes Nunnally into the room. Sayoko Shinozaki the maid, she's the one taking care of Nunnally when Lelouch is away.

"Oh, Nunnally I am so sorry that I did not greet you when I came in. I missed you so much!" Lelouch held her hand and is seeking for forgiveness from this little girl.

Both Suzaku and C.C. sweat dropped seeing Lelouch's change of personality towards his sister, unable to believe the guy in front of their eyes was shouting angrily a moment ago. This kind side of him is something his every fan girls wanted to see, too bad only Nunnally can get it.

The younger girl giggled. "It's okay. I was having my nap just now."

She turned at the other two's direction, somehow able to sense their presence. "Um… Onii-sama is there someone else in here?"

The brother smiled warmly, he held his beloved sister's palm into his own. "Yes there is, Nunnally. Suzaku and C.C. is here as well."

Nunnally gasped cutely. "C.C.-san is here too? You found her?" She smiled brightly that the rain stops outside coincidently. The girl look at C.C's direction (amazingly know her location). "It's been a long time! C.C.-san!"

The witch couldn't help but switch into a kind expression, much to Lelouch's surprise. "Yes, it's been a long time, how are you doing Nunnally?"

The brunette girl chirped happily. "Oh, I'm fine, this is great! We need to celebrate this moment. Can we go have some tea together?"

Everyone agreed, decided to forget about their previous subject and spend their tea time in the dining hall with the younger girl. After all, how can someone deny that innocent face?

They chatted for a long time, but the one who talks the most is actually Nunnally, guess she got really excited of this reunion.

Sayoko turned on the TV a while ago just in case the atmosphere gets awkward, but it seems that it's unnecessary.

"This is KT TV Pop's News time. Today is the day Britannia had been looking forward to, it is the return our favourite teen star Lelouch Lamperouge! Reporter Milly Ashford is in charge of interviewing him today. Here's an earlier footage from them…."

_**Unnecessary indeed**_

"This KT TV Britannia Pop everyone! This is MILLY ASHFORD here!"

The black-hair teen choked on his tea right when he heard the voice from the TV, currently coughing for his precious life.

"Minna-san~ we are currently right in front of Britannia International Airport where our favourite star should be coming out soon! Excited isn't it? I can't wait to see him ~"

"_You just wanted to see my reaction towards this surprise attack you prepared…" _Lelouch looked at the TV, annoyed.

Milly Cheshire-grinned, with her hands holding the microphone and positioned it in front of her lips. She faces the camera, standing in front of a crowd that surrounded the main entrance of the airport. Some of the people had a book and pen while some even have cameras in their hands.

"Ooh! There he is! He's here minna-san, let us go in there! This is a WAR!" Lelouch face palmed. Suzaku only smile reluctantly but C.C. only chuckled in amusement. The blonde reporter shouted at the last part before she squeezed her way through the crowd while the cameraman followed her.

Milly is torturing the cameraman…

Before Milly can be seen again in the television, her voice rang from the speakers. "This is Milly Ashford, the best celebrity reporter from KT TV…"

They kept their eyes glued to the electrical device without blinking. They witness their very own actions from the morning replaying in the footage, including the part where the coat covering C.C. is pulled off, green hair shown to the world like flower blooming.

"Excuse me Miss, but who are you? What's your relationship with Lelouch?" Nunnally kept quiet even more to give all her attention toward the TV when she heard the following sentence, she's curious for the answer.

They continue listening, all heads facing the device. "I'm his teacher…"

After that, the crowd started to move forward, trapping them inside their circle. All of the sudden, girly screams are heard, the camera view turned into a mess. That's probably when Lelouch threw his hat off.

"The following is what happens few hours ago when Milly Ashford approached Lelouch Lamperouge during his return. I am Meeya I. Hillmick from KT TV Britannia Pop and thanks for watching."

The announcer finishes her part happily, leaving the advertisement to do their part. Everyone in the room kept quiet, Suzaku noticed Lelouch is actually glaring at the TV.

"Onii-sama, it must be tough right? Milly's been like that since highschool" She giggled. "And now she's still doing it."

"Eh? Ahh…yea.." Lelouch looked at her, trying his best to smile for her.

"Is C.C.-san really not your girlfriend? Or did you tell her to show herself as your teacher to hide the truth-"

"Nunnally!… Why would you think that?!" Lelouch's fake smile failed, replaced by a shocked look instead. He looked at the green hair girl on the other side of the table, who simply just sipped the coffee casually. Then he looked at Suzaku, who's grinning mischievously at him, even Suzaku thinks that way?!

"It-it's-"

"It's not like that Nunnally, I revealed myself with my own will. Your brother did not request me anything."

Nunnally switch her face to a questioned look, even with closed eyes. "But I thought you don't want to be revealed, that was one of the terms right?"

"That's right, but your brother won't want to get the rumours of having a girlfriend, am I right Mr. Lamperouge?" The witch smirked at the prideful boy, who look humiliated, anytime to blush now~

Nunnally giggled happily again, everyone in the room felt the warmth in their heart. The little girl got the most angelic laughed in the world.

The sudden ringing of a certain phone disturbed the heart-warming scene, Lelouch grunts and dug out his cell phone from the tight pocket.

"Hello?" he greeted coldly.

"Whoa! Lelouch! May I know how you get to know that chick with ya is this morning?"

Hearing this, Lelouch got irritated, his nerves popping out. "Gino, if there's nothing else I am going to hang up."

"Okay, chill buddy! Help me greet Suzaku over there will ya? I got a message from my boss. He wants me to tell you that he had a favour to ask you."

Lelouch stands up and moved to the corner of the room.

_The boss of Gino?_ Bismarck Waldstein of Valkyrie Magazine? The world's bestselling celebrity magazine is going to have a business with him? Getting a role for the magazine for a month would be a 10% opportunity. The famous models they owned are usually the one replacing whenever they can't find any suitable person. They called them Knight of Rounds and this hyper-active Gino is one of them. But to think such opportunity will fly to him this easily.

"I'm all ears." He said calmly.

"Oh, you hold on, he will tell you about it." Gino hand out the phone away from his ear, you can hear the common ruffling sounds while passing the phone.

"Hello there Mr. Lamperouge, glad that you got back safely. I am Bismarck Waldstein, the CEO of the Knight of Rounds magazine publishing company, I'm sure you had heard about me before." The man's deep voice floated into the boy's ears, sending waves of tension down his spine, but he will have to bear with it.

"Yes I did, I'm honoured. Now about that favour of yours…."

"Right…" Bismarck cleared his throat. "I watched the news today and got to know that the witch is with you, she's even your teacher is it?"

Lelouch stops his thoughts of his future planning with the magazine. "C.C?"

"Indeed, do you mind if you convince her to become the main article of the month. Would you help me?"

Lelouch turns around to look at the green-haired girl, still drinking her coffee, with a box of pizza this time.

"I don't really know, why not you asked her for yourself?"

"Hmm, I would love to but Gino only has your phone number, will you give hers to me then?" Gino's cheering from the other side is loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

"I can pass her the phone, she's right here." He looks at the witch who's currently munching her pizza. She looked up at him, sensing his gaze at her.

"That will do as well." Bismarck replied calmly, but Gino made a disappointing sound from behind.

The raven haired lad walked back to the dining table, Suzaku stops playing with Nunnally and look at his best friend's face. Although it shows nothing, but Suzaku can tell there's something going on.

"Phone call for you…" Lelouch gives out his phone to the witch, his black locks covering his eyes.

C.C. puts down the cup quietly and wipes her hand, then reaches out to pick up the phone. None of them speak a word.

She stands up and proceeds into her room, decided to take the phone call in a more private way.

Lelouch sighed heavily and slumped down slowly back into the dining chair beside his beloved sister, his head facing downwards, raven hair once again covered his eyes.

Nunnally notices this sudden change of her brother and started to be worried about him. Suzaku is worried as well, but he holds Nunnally's tiny hand in his palm. He smiled bitterly, motioning her to not ask anything about it.

An uncomfortable quiet moment went pass, none of them laugh nor speak.

The door to C.C.'s room opened, revealing her with Lelouch's phone in her hand. He looked up at her, his violet eyes stared into her amber ones. She walked towards them and place the phone on the table. "Lelouch…"

"Hmm?"

She turns around to let her back faced everyone. "We're going to do a magazine shoots tomorrow."

Lelouch jumps to sit up properly this time. "We?"

"That's right. We're going to be the next stars of the month, so sleep well today." The green hair girl answered, then she returned into her room.

They continue stared at the closed door for the next few seconds, until Suzaku gets up. "Star of the month… Isn't that great? Lelouch?"

"Yeah congrats Onii-sama!" The younger girl said happily.

"Ah… Thanks…Nunnally." The lad said slowly, eyes still set on the C.C.'s room door.

"Well, I gotta go. I will be here at eight tomorrow morning to send you there, okay?" Suzaku bid his farewell with a grin.

"I'll walk you to the door!" Lelouch stands up quickly and proceed to the front door with Suzaku.

"See you tomorrow Suzaku!" Nunnally said happily.

Lelouch opened the door for his best friend and let him out, Suzaku smiles at him for the last time of the day, and then walked out casually.

Before the raven haired can close the door, the brunette stops walking. "You okay? Lelouch? You've been spacing out a lot since just now."

Lelouch looked as if he's been drag back into reality. "Ah? I-I'm fine. Just… tired."

Suzaku looked at him suspiciously. He knew something has gone into him.

"Hmm? Alright then, rest up Lelouch. Bye~" He waved at him quickly and continues walking towards the car, the car he left here ever since they left for Lelouch's concerts around the world.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next morning<span>**

Suzaku arrived at the house early. The residents in there are only having their peaceful breakfast. Lelouch is chatting with Nunnally happily at the dining table with some toasts and milk.

C.C. is on the couch, watching the TV with her pizza. Her hair is a mess, and she's only in a white long sleeve shirt, no pants?

The morning sun shines brightly into the room, giving the complete different atmosphere than yesterday. That made the brunette smiles at the scene in front of him.

Nunnally is the first to notice him in the room. She smiles brightly and greeted him, followed by her brother.

When everyone are finally ready, they left the house and drive to the Knight of Rounds Publishing company.

"Yo! Suzaku! Yo! Lelouch!" A blonde jumping and running appears to greet the three as they step into the lobby.

He then stops in front of C.C., giving out his hand like a prince charming. "And hello to you too, my lady."

The man gaze into C.C.'s eyes, he smiled. His eyes calm and loving, hoping the witch will see the shining roses behind his handsome face and fall into his little trap.

"Hello, . I believe Bismarck sent you to lead us." C.C. replied. She stared into him boringly, obviously giving him the cold shoulder.

The blonde stood there, started turning into a statue.

"That's right, Gino. Where is the studio?" Lelouch walked passed the disappointed lad and the cold girl, looking around for the "Studio" sign.

Suzaku chuckled. "Gino, you shouldn't put up so much hope when it comes to hooking C.C."

Then,

by the corner of the brunette eyes,

not too far behind the green haired girl and the blonde,

he noticed Lelouch is glaring at them.

Suzaku knows that pair of eyes, it's the same pair as the time when Nunnally kissed him on the cheek, it shows jealousy. He wondered, he wondered if things are starting to get amusing.

Gino led them to the studio after the short introduction. Before they can even touch the doorknob, the door swung open suddenly, hitting Gino right on the face."

"Are you? Could you be? Yes! It's me! The best photographer from the Knight of Rounds Publishing Company, Luciano Bradley! "

The three watched, slightly shocked. The blonde groans in pain while a man with weird orange hair dances his way out.

Gino raised back up slowly in pain, while introducing the three to this 'best photographer'.

Luciano looked at the first one who catches his eyes, the green haired one.

"Ah! You are the witch aren't you? Hmm, you're a little too early. So, where's this partner of yours?"

"He is right here, Lelouch Lamperouge." C.C. pointed at her back, where the raven haired boy is.

"Hnn? Oh! Aren't you the teen star every girl is talking about? Geez, even my assistants had a poster of you in their room. Speaking of them… Liliana! Marika!"

"Yes?" Two heads pops out from the indoor said in unison.

"This is C.C., the witch."

The two lady bowed as respects.

"And this is-"

"OH My Gosh, Lelouch! Pen! Pen! Paper!" The two girls tried to whisper but failed anyway.

Lelouch raise his brows, then he understands how crazy his fans are.

Once the girls got the autograph they wanted, Luciano cleared his throat. "This is Marika Soresi and Liliana Vergamon and they are the assistants I told u about."

The girls blush and bow as they were introduced.

"They are going to be the next star of the month. Therefore we will be photo shooting them today."

"Yes sir!"

Luciano sighs, he went for the door again. Before he go inside, he turns around. "Right, since it's still early, why not you guys walk around? Be sure to return in time, espeacially you C.C., you are the main person anyway."

C.C. says nothing but only nodded.

"Gino will stay here helping me out."

Gino sighs as he went inside unwillingly, closed the door leaving the three outside.

"Well, I am going to the washroom." Suzaku said first.

"Hm.. Sure, we will accompany you." His best friend replied.

They walked down the corridor, passed by the lobby they came from, and finally found the restrooms at the end of the other corridor.

As the brunette went in, C.C. and Lelouch stay outside to wait, both looking at the notice board nearby.

Lelouch was reading everything when suddenly something caught his eyes, a notice about the cafeteria at the top floor.

"Heh? Their cafeteria sells pizza now huh? Isn't that nice C-" He turns his head to look for a certain green haired girl, but the result is nothing.

He turns his body full round this time, looking everywhere for the witch.

"..."

He looked back at the notice.

"Went for the pizza huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>20 mins later<strong>

C.C. cleaned her mouth with a napkin she brought from the cafeteria, wiping off the kechup and the bread bits from her lips.

She walked back to the elevator, clicking the studio's floor number.

As the elevator starts to move, she stared at the screen waiting to arrive her floor.

Then suddenly everything went dark. The elevator stops moving, the numbers on the screen disappeared, the sound of the engine stops as well.

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>30 mins later<strong>

Lelouch walked into the studio after his stroll in the building, only to find Suzaku is waiting in there.

"Ah Lelouch you are here. Geez, you are almost late."

"That's right, lucky you're right on time. Hm? Where's the witch with you?"

Luciano asked Lelouch after Suzaku.

Lelouch shook his head. " I don't know. She left me before I even notice."

"Eh? She should here soon. Well then we don't want to waste time, so let's do your shoot first Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch nodded and followed the photographer to their shooting spot. Suzaku watched Lelouch's back, something is not right, it's just like yesterday, but what could it be?

After the photo shooting for Lelouch, they waited for an hour for the witch, then another hour, then another.

"I've been looking for her everywhere but I can't find her..." Gino came in along with Suzaku.

Lelouch looked at them, he frowned. "Where did she go this time?"

"Is something wrong?" A tall build man came in.

"Ah! Boss." the orange haired photographer bowed to the man.

Gino grinned brightly."Yo CEO!"

Bismarck nodded. He looked at Lelouch, then he looked around."Where is C.C.?"

"We don't know boss, she's gone for more than an hour."

"I am getting worried, Lelouch." Suzaku told his best friend, who did nothing but only stare at Bismarck.

"Hmm, that's not like what we promised." the man grunted.

"Promise?" Lelouch asked out of curiosity,

"Eh... yesterday we talked on the phone, I believe you were there as well."

Lelouch nodded. "But she went in to the room for the conversation with you."

"Ah I see. Well, it was like this. She refused to my request at first, saying she do not want to be involved to this kind of stuff anymore. She told me to let you become the star of the month instead."

He cleared his throat.

"Well I never thought of letting you be one until she offers me this because I think you are not worthy enough YET."

The man's eyes narrowed, looking into the boy's amethyst orbs.

"But then she told me that if I let you into the shoots she will join as well."

Lelouch's eyes widened, he doesn't know what to say. She did that, for him? Even though she doesn't want to be involved?

Bismarck laughed. "She's a cunning one isn't she. Anyway I accepts the offer in the end, and that is how you can be here."

He stops laughing and smiles manly.

"She's your teacher isn't she? You should feel lucky to had her sacrificing herself for you."

"Eh?" Lelouch said unconsciously.

"She probably ran away to give her part to you. How kind of her."

Bismarck turns around and head for the door. He stops before steping out of the door frame.

"Mr. Lamperouge... I am very touched of her action therefore I had decided, you can be the star of this month, alone. That way her sacrifice won't be wasted, right?"

They all watched as the CEO approved Lelouch, until he left completely.

Suzaku looked at the clock, it is six in the evening. He smiled at Lelouch."It's getting late Lelouch, let's go home. C.C. could be waiting in the house alrea-"

"Tsk!"

The brunette was taken aback by this reaction. Lelouch had his teeth gritted; suddenly he stands up and runs out of the studio. Suzaku and Gino looked at each other, confused but they ran after the boy.

They tried to catch up but still can't find Lelouch anywhere, decided to stop by at the lobby to catch some breaths.

"Maybe he went to the restroom-"

*TINK!

The familiar sound cuts Gino's sentence off, it came from the elevator that happens to be right beside them.

The doors slide open, the two male is stunned immediately by what came into their sight.

Inside, a green haired girl sits soullessly by a corner of the elevator. She faced down and her hair is messed up like a girl suffered bad hair day. Her face is covered in sweat that her bangs stick on her forehead. She sits there weakly; her chest rises and falls back in a quick rythm, panting heavily for air.

"C.C.!" Suzaku shouted, he ran inside for the girl while Gino clicks the stand by button of the elevator.

"C.C.! Can you hear me?" The brunette asked worriedly, brushing off her bangs to one side, revealing her closed eyes. She did not answer, but she does looked suffocated.

Suzaku doesn't know what to do, whether to touch her or not. Just when he was about to ask Gino to call an ambulance, a tall guy with inky black hair walked in. He picks up the girl gently in bridal style, places her against his chest until it is comfortable for the both of them. Then he proceeds to walk out of the elevator.

Suzaku watches as the guy took the witch away. As if something hit him in the mind, he started to glared at the guy. "Lelouch..."

Lelouch did not face him, but he stopped his steps.

"She will be fine." Is all he replied.

Then he continues to walk towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

><p>Everything is weird today. At least that is what Suzaku had been thinking about ever since they reach the building.<p>

But now, he had finally figured it out. Being all depressing yesterday night, the glare of jealousy, and the reason of running out of the room suddenly, eveything!

Suzaku walked down the hallway as his eyes is still glaring like before. In his hand, is a half bucket of water and a cloth. All these are for the witch who is currently lying on her own bed to get some rest she deserves.

It is already night time, Nunnally is already asleep therefore she doesn't know anything about this. Which is good, he has something important to ask her brother, even if he will have to punch him to get the answer.

Suzaku found the door to C.C. room. He knocks on the door, waiting for a reply.

No answer.

That's fine, he opens the door anyway. Closing door quietly behind him, Suzaku proceeds towards the only bed in the room and places the bucket on the floor. There is someone else there, a certain black hair guy who is sitting on a chair beside the bed, looking after the sleeping girl.

Suzaku soaks the cloth in the water while looking at the guy by the corner of his eyes.

From Suzaku's angle, he isn't able to catch even a glimpse of his face. Is he worried? Sad? Perhaps guilty, there's only one way to know.

"Lelouch...I have something to ask you. I want you to be honest." Suzaku asked in a very dark voice.

"Ah..." Lelouch answered emotionlessly.

"What did you do? To her…."

"…"

Hesitation isn't what Suzaku is looking for.

"Lelouch!" The brunette grabs the boy by his collar angrily, pushing him off the chair.. "Answer me, the elevator? You shut it down didn't you? WHY?!"

A few seconds have passed by before he starts talking. "You remember when I was mad when C.C. revealed herself?"

The brunette nodded.

Lelouch sighed, he continues. "I never wanted her to be revealed. She was so great, so great that everyone admires her. Her disappearance was a chance for the new artists finally to shine brighter than her. I was afraid that she will once again surpasses everyone includes me, that way I will never reach my goal."

Suzaku clenches his fist, he gritted his teeth. Just for his goal? Because of that he hurts a girl he owed so much?

"Yesterday when Bismarck called me, I thought he was looking for me for the magazine. To be honest, I was excited. But then he was actually just looking for C.C…"

Lelouch keep his head down. Suzaku now remember how depressed he was yesterday that even Nunnally is worried.

"That upsets me a lot. It was then, I got jealous of her. All this time I had been working so hard, but she gets all the attention I have ever wanted without even trying. I thought it was unfair."

Suzaku listens as his best friend continues to confess. He can already see how guilty Lelouch felt.

"Therefore, the moment when she went for the pizza I went to shut down the elevator. That way she won't be able to make it and I can have the part all to myself. But then..."

_**"She told me that if I let you into the shoots she will join as well."**_

"I first thought they let me joined the shoots because they are getting greedy. I never thought that she will do that for me, I was so foolish to trap her in the elevator."

"_**Didn't I say before that I will always stay by your side?"**_

"She had done so much for me, and this is what I do to repay her…"

Suzaku had heard enough and finally let Lelouch go, leaving him alone on the floor. Lelouch regretted, Suzaku can see it, he decided to forgive him. The brunette brings up the wet cloth and squeeze out the excessive water into the bucket, then he place the cloth on C.C.'s forehead. She's snoring softly, probably sleeping and is having a sweet dream. Lelouch sets the chair back up and sits onto it once again.

"Perhaps it is better off if she without her."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, he doesn't know what to say to him, he also has no rights to decide.

"Lelouch…" A frail yet stern voice came to their ears.

It was C.C., she's awake and is looking at both of them with her usual cold eyes.

Suzaku coughed. "I will leave you two alone." He decided to let them make the choice. If C.C. leaves Lelouch's star will burn out, he doesn't want to see his best friend in that state, after so much hard work he had done.

After Suzaku left the room, C.C. yawned. "How long have I been asleep?*yawn*"

Lelouch looks at her with disbelief. "You…were unconscious…"

She stretched in her bed. "And what of it?"

"C.C., I am the one who made you suffer in that elevator."

"I know."

"You…know?"

"Yes Lelouch, I know."

"I don't get it… Why? Aren't you angry?"

"Lelouch, I told you I will give you whatever you wanted, including that role for the magazine. Now look, you got the part all to yourself right? I can bear with the suffocation."

"No you idiot! You could have call for help! This is a matter of your life. "

"Then why did you shut off the elevator from the very beginning?" The question is so simple yet Lelouch still struggles to get the perfect answer from his mind. In the end he is still speechless.

"…"

"Sometimes, even a star made stupid mistakes. As your teacher, this shall be your lesson."

Lelouch chuckle bitterly. "I really don't understand you."

"So do you still want to cancel off the contract?"

He looked at the witch and hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you but…"

"But?"

"I need you…"

C.C. smiled and flipped to the other side of the bed, her back facing the boy. "It is settled then, the contract shall go on."

"Eh?"

"Besides." She turned her head back to face the lad. Her golden eyes stare into his violet ones.

"I still need you too."

That statement just causes Lelouch to flush a bit. "W-Wha?"

It is pretty obvious if you look at his born-pale face, too bad C.C. already turns her face back to the other side with her eyes close, that was a good chance to tease him.

"You still have to grant my wish, boya. Don't you think you can get away after so much I've done for you."

"Oh.."

"Now will you leave me alone back to sleep? You're in a girl's room you know? Shoo…shoo…"

"Don't treat me like a pest you witch! Besides, you just woke up!"

* * *

><p>Little do they know, a brunette has been eavesdropping by the door. He chuckles softly so that no one can hear him.<p>

"_Good thing everything turns out fine."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for not updating for such a loooooooooong time. It took me awhile to think of this filler chapter to enhance their relationship. Then again it took me a few holiday seasons to typed it out. So yea….hahahahah…. I am really sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I kind of changes the timeline, including the timeline I put in the previous chapter. Here's the new one: <strong>

_**Year 2014- C.C. became famous (14 years old)**_

_**~One year later~**_

_**Year 2015– **_

**(December) Disappearance of C.C. (15 years old)**

_**~Another year later~**_

_**Year 2016 – **_

**(December) Lelouch met C.C. and became a star. (Both 16. Note that Lelouch is still continuing his studies while being a singer)**

_**-Time skip (C.C.'s test is given)-**_

_**Year 2017- **_

**(March) C.C. moved to Japan**

**(May) C.C. and Kallen became friends.**

**-Highschool (All 17 including Lelouch)**

_**~One year friendship~**_

_**2018-**_

** Everyone graduated. (All 18)**

**(Now) September- Lelouch came to Japan.**

_**That's the timeline. I sincerely, seriously sincerely apologize for this error. Note that Lelouch did not take his grade 12 studies like he did in the series.**_

_**This changes is in order to fit a filler chapter which included Rivalz's job and he can't just be younger than 17.**_


End file.
